Freeze dryers typically incorporate a pressure vessel having a freeze drying chamber for receiving a plurality of containers or vials typically containing sterile material to be freeze dried. Access to the chamber for automated loading and removal of vials is through a rectangular opening, or slot, formed in a wall or in the main door of the chamber. The slot is closed by a slot door which, with the chamber, forms a vacuum seal around the slot.
To enable vials to be inserted into the chamber, the slot door is vertically raised relative to the slot by moving the slot door along guide tracks. A loading mechanism provided opposite the slot door pushes vials from a conveyor on to a shelf of the chamber. The vials may be loaded row by row on to a shelf, a number of rows at a time, or a complete shelf full at a time. The loading mechanism is subsequently withdrawn and the slot door closed to enable the contents of the vials to be freeze dried. The vials can be subsequently removed from the chamber, typically in the same manner (row by row or shelf by shelf) as they were loaded into the chamber, using an unloading mechanism.
Pharmaceutical freeze dryers are usually at least partially housed in a clean room, with the loading and unloading mechanism being located in a sterile environment, for example an isolator, adjacent the clean room environment. The size of these loading and unloading mechanisms can contribute greatly to the overall size of the foot-print of the freeze dryer. As the cost of maintaining the sterile environment generally increases with size, conventional loading and unloading mechanisms, typically requiring around 2 m2 and 1 m2 of floor space respectively, can significantly increase running costs.